Duo
"Karma... when you try your hardest and you don't succeed..." "Never try again." ''-Karma and Destiny'' Looks Duo is ebony, with smoky purple underscales and membranes. Karma and Destiny both have teardrop scales, and Karma has a scar over her eye from a fight with a Seawing. "Hi! I'm Destiny, and this is my... is it sister if you're two-headed?" -Destiny Personality Karma is fierce, always picking a fight with teachers. She is rather rude sometimes, and very frank. She may seem a angry, untouchable dragon, but when her (few) friends are bullied, she goes into full battle mode and launches herself (and Destiny) at whoever's being mean. She is also the head of reason. Destiny is a over-optimistic, hopeless romantic type of dragon. She says things like "Friendship is like jelly; you can't spread it anywhere without getting some on yourself." She has had multiple crushes. "Woah woah woah woah woah, Destiny, slow down! Not everyone in the world wants to be your best friend, ya know!" -Karma Backstory Duo was a egg with two dragonets inside. She was laid under two moons, and Karma was given the power of foresight, while Destiny had mind reading. But, then they accidently merged together in the egg, becoming two-headed. They can control the half of their body their head is on (Karma is left, Destiny is right). Their parents, Shooting Star and Soulcatcher, were horrified and left them at Possibility, and started telling everyone about the "Mutant." Duo met a Sandwing that promised them shelter, but he was really just going to give them to Queen Blister. But before he could, he was captured by Queen Scarlet. That's how Karma got her name, as she knew his true intentions and called it "karma." (Her first name was Hope.) They enrolled themselves into Jade Mountain Academy, and they're in the Silver Winglet. But in the summer, they go back to Possibility and raise money for mutant dragons by performing on the streets and asking for donations. Flying Into The Storm appearances (Spoiler Warning for you people who haven't read the fanfic yet) Book 1: When Lightning Strikes... by Piggyxl Duo is first seen in the detention room after Oceanic, Seal, and Clover are sent there. After being asked by Oceanic why she was there, Karma reveals that they set the art cave on fire. Accidently. This freaks out Oceanic. Book 2: The Traitor of Ice Duo is first mentioned with Karma trying to convince Seal to call the mystery dragon "Mr. Grumpy Scales," and Deatiny saying that wasn't nice. Duo, at first, seems to be inside Seal's head communicating with him after he is captured by TLS. Some time later, it is revealed that Clover made a enchantment so that they were able to communicate with him from a distance. They try to convince Seal to make decisions, and promise to get him out of there. "This is a touchy subject!" "Aw, Karma, stop it. I'll tell them our life story. You don't have to say a word." -Karma and Destiny being asked about their past. Other Characters Vaquita Karma doesn't trust the Seawing too much, but she accepts her being a friend. Destiny likes her (of course) and really wants to know her better. Phoenix Karma really likes Phoenix. They both love complaining about their parents and being mutant (Phoenix is four-winged skywing and Duo, of course, has two heads.) Destiny also likes her and can chat with her for hours. Idyllic Karma respects the hybrid, knowing all too well what its like to be hated by your own tribe. Destiny is fascinated with everything about him and really wants to know him a little better. Andrena Karma appreciates Andrena's fierce side, and likes that she came all the way to Pyrrhia. Destiny enjoys being the HiveWing's friend, and can heavily relate to liking EVERY SINGLE BOOK IN EXISTENCE. Opal (DeltaTheSeaWing) Destiny likes the RainWing, but is just a tad bit nervous around her, because of her personality. Karma, on the other talon, respects her for this personality and would like to become friends with her. Redbelly Destiny really likes this dragon! She finds him interesting and funny. She may or may not have a crush on him. Karma thinks that his and Destiny's personality's go together, and she deals with is naiveness. "We really DO have a lot of friends." "Destiny. Just because someone stares at you for a peculiar amount of time does not mean they are your friend." -Destiny being too innocent for the world and Karma correcting her. Trivia * Destiny means fate. * Karma means that what goes around comes around. * Duo means "Two." * Duo was my first OC. * Duo is the protagonist in the fanfiction Two-headed. * Duo is featured in the fanfictions When Lightning Strikes... and The Traitor of Ice * Duo is the name they go by whenever someone is talking either about them or to both of them. * In the Fanfiction When Lightning Strikes..., Duo has a different father. Their theme song is totally Life Is Fun (Odd1sout and Boyinaband)Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student)